Two Worlds Merged: DC Cross MK
by LongLiveI
Summary: Batman finds himself investigating the mysterious disappearance of an infamous actor that leads him to discover the underground tournament known as Mortal Kombat. As he enters the Mortal Komabt tournament, the two realities begin to intertwine within one another causing the timeline to change with every event that occurs that will leave both universes' future unclear.
1. Ch 1: Suspicion

Days had past sense the actor Johnny Cage's disappearance. At first it was thought that the actor was just vacationing, but rumors began to circulate about him mentioning an underground tournament the day before. This caught Bruce's attention after he took a look into the case and notice the same man that was seen with Johnny before he disappeared was also under investigation for being an associate of the Black Dragons, an international terrorist organization. Seeing that Gotham was in a low crime rate after he took down Killer Croc, He decided to investigate. Bruce was in the Batcave, sitting in front of his computer screen gathering information when Alfred entered to check on him.

"Master Bruce, might I get you anything," asked Alfred.

"Coffee," replied Bruce, but as Alfred turn to get the beverage he continued, "Alfred, before you go, can you tell me anything about this Johnny Cage guy."

"Well although I hear he is a good martial artist, I do find his films to be very uninteresting," replied Alfred as he exited the Batcave.

Bruce continued to look into the case and discovered that the disappearance tied into a lot of events. Bruce then decided that the best place to start was tracking down Black Dragon members. Alfred returned with a cup of coffee. Bruce grabbed the coffee, took a steady slow sip, and then set the cup in his lap.

"Your thinking about taking on the case," asked Alfred.

"Well at first I was going to drop it, but then I started connecting dots," replied Bruce.

"Really, how so," asked Alfred again.

"Well there is this man that keeps showing up in these pictures, but when I run his image through my database nothing comes up. He has been spotted in varies disappearance around the globe. Also I've been looking into this terrorist organization called the Black Dragon. It says here that U.S. Special Force agents Jackson Briggs and Sonya Blade was tracking down its ring leader when Briggs went missing. I'm thinking if I find this Kano guy, I can find my mystery guy."

"This seems like a big job, don't you think you will need the Justice League help on this one sir" advised Alfred.

"I think I can take care of this myself. Plus Clark and Victor are fixing up Metropolis, Diana is working on a treaty with the president, Hal is on an intergalactic mission, who knows were Barry could be right now, and Author has his own troubles in Atlantis."

"Who is going to watch Gotham," replied Alfred.

"I was thinking Dick could handle things while I'm gone," said Bruce.

"It just seems like this could be bigger than you think sir," said Alfred with concern.

"It very well may be, but I think it is best if I look into it first before I call the others," said Bruce getting up and placing the cup of coffee in Alfred's hand. He walked over to his Batman uniform and took it out of the glass case. Bruce assumed his Batman persona, gathered his gear, and fired up the Batplane. Alfred came back into the Batcave to wish him well on his journey.

"You do be careful Master Bruce," yelled Alfred over the engine.

"I will, also when Dick gets here make sure he takes care of the Batcave!"

The Batplane's top closed and Batman blasted off. The cave door open and Batman pulled up into the sky. While flying, he put the Batplane on autopilot and search for the best place for him to start his investigation. He came across some popular areas that the Black Dragons operate and set his destination for China.

After arriving, he quickly went to work. He followed a couple of men with the dragon tattoo to an abandon facility that night. Using the shadows for cover, he hid and watch as they operated. They were transporting automatic weapons and antitank weaponry inside of crated boxes. As Batman was about to make his move, the men stopped and stood at attention as a man in a brown vest and green pants enter the facility. He began barking orders at the men and he then mentioned Kano's name. Batman found his target for questioning. He put on his night vision and threw batarangs, knocking out the lights and putting the facility in total darkness.

"What the hell," yelled some of the men.

Batman leap down and began taken them out. Screams and confusion consumed the building as Batman was single handily taking them down. A rocket fired off setting the facility a blaze, revealing his dark figure gliding from wall to wall, knocking out Dragon members. The man in the brown vest managed to escape the building, only to have Batman emerge from the smoke and ash of the second floor of the facility, float through the air, and land directly on him.

"Get the hell off me," the man yelled as he drew his knife and turn to slash him. Batman quickly grab him by his wrist, twisted it and flipped him onto his back. He then put his knee on his chest and his forearm across his throat.

"Were can I find Kano," Batman demanded.

"Like I'll ever tell you," the man replied.

"Either you tell me willingly or I'll make you," he threaten.

"Do your worst," he said spitting in his face. Batman snatched him up and began pounding him. After a couple of minutes of getting the crap beat out of him he gave in.

"Wait, please," pleaded the man as Batman had him by his vest with one hand and his other hand balled into a fist to hit him again.

"Whats your name," Batman questioned.

"My name is Jarek," he said.

"Now, Jarek, were can I find Kano," he asked.

"I don't know," he replied. Batman drew back his fist to hit him.

"Wait, wait, wait. Alright. I don't know exactly were he is, but he gave me directions on how to find him."

"Go on," said Batman.

"There is this boat that supposedly takes you to this secret island. I'm suppose to be on it tomorrow night to meet with Kano," said Jarek. Batman then threw him to the ground and pulled out a picture and showed it to him.

"Who is this man," he demand.

"Don't know him," Jarek replied. Batman took out his taser and began to make it static.

"Your done not giving me answers Jarek. Now, who is this man," Batman said showing him the picture again.

"Look, I swear I don't know him, but Kano might," he said scrabbling into his pocket and pulling out a wrinkled piece of paper, "This is the coordinates he gave me before he left. It will take you to the bay were I am suppose to meet him."

Batman took the paper, looked it over, and then put away his taser.

"Can I go now," asked Jarek in fear.

"Your coming with me, and you better hope Kano is were you say he will be," said Batman. He tied Jarek up, drug him back to the Batplane, and locked him down in the back. Batman then fired up the engine and flew off. While flying threw a thunder storm, Batman received an incoming call from Nightwing.

"What do you want Dick, I'm busy," said Batman taking the call.

"Just wondering how the investigation is going," replied Nightwing.

"So far I think I'm on the right track," said Batman.

"Well everything is good here in Gotham," said Nightwing.

"Good. Right now I'm in China following up on."

"China, wow, you must be flying in some heavy storms," said Nightwing cutting him off.

"Yes. Why?"

"Its all over the news. A massive thunder storm is covering half of China and parts of Mongolia. Also there is images surfacing of a man emerging from lighting."

"That is strange," said Batman.

"Look, Bats, if you need help you will call right?"

"I got to go Dick, keep Gotham safe til I get back," replied Batman. He turned off the communicator before Nightwing could respond.

Batman was approaching the bay the coordinates had set. He decided to land the Batplane a couple of miles away in a concealed area and cloaked it. He then made his way to the back were Jarek was. He kneel down to face level and took out a syringe.

"What the hell is that," demanded Jarek in fear.

"Insurance," he replied

"What!"

"Don't worry, it only paralyzes for a couple of days if more," said Batman as he injected him. Before Jarek could respond, his body had gone numb and stiff. Batman then went back to the front to look into the story Nightwing was telling him about. To his surprise, reports surface that the storm had vanished less than an hour ago. Batman suspensions grew and he began to wonder if this had anything to do with the Black Dragon and his mystery guy. He then began to set himself up for tomorrow night.


	2. Ch 2: Mortal Kombat Begins

Batman waited until night fell that next day. He made his way to the bay were he came across a dock. There he saw the boat that Jarek had talked about. On the dock were a small group of people boarding the boat and among them was Johnny Cage. As he watched the events, he could hear someone creeping up behind him. Batman spun around and swiftly subdued his attacker only to be shocked that it was Nightwing.

"What are you doing here Dick," Batman silently grunted at him.

"I thought you might need my help on this one, and by the way would you let go of my arm?"

"Your suppose to be watching over Gotham," he said letting him go.

"Not much was happening, so I passed it off to Tim. I thought would give my replacement some much need responsibility."

"How did you find me?"

"How would you find you," asked Nightwing.

"Batcave GPS," they said silently at the same time.

"So fill me in," said Nightwing.

"No. Now go back to Gotham," replied Batman leaving. Nightwing stubbornly followed him. Batman silently submerged himself into the water, and made his way to the other side of the boat with Nightwing right behind him. They both shot their grappling hooks and climbed up the side, leaping over the wooden railing. They hid behind some barrels, and watched as the group boarded and men in dark red cloaks pulled up the anchor. There, Batman saw the man he had been looking for, but their was no Kano.

"Whats going on," whispered Nightwing.

"Quiet," Batman whispered back.

As they watch the man welcome the group, one of the cloaked men saw them and grab Batman on his shoulder. Acting quick, he flipped him over his shoulder smashing him on the barrel, revealing them both.

"So much for quiet," said Nightwing as their cover was blown.

The cloaked man lying on the grown raised both arms in the air, each pointing at the two, and launched two blades from each forearm at them. They stumble back avoiding the sharp tips. Another one was approaching fast from behind with his blades drawn. Nightwing whipped out his staff and jabbed him in the chest. As Nightwing was fending off one from behind, Batman had two more charging plus the one he flipped who had got back to his feet. Batman then through his batarangs, knocking out two of them, but one slash threw them. He came at Bats with a barrage of slashes. Batman ducked and dodged them, and countered with a violent uppercut followed by a spartan kick to his chest that sent his attacker flying to the deck. As more cloaked men were coming toward them, Batman and Nightwing were now back to back.

"Enough," yelled a voice. All the cloaked men stopped, turned to the mystery man, and took a knee with one fist on the deck and heads bowed.

Batman and Nightwing were confused and slowly let down their guard.

"I see we have guess," said the mystery man acknowledging them. Batman and Nightwing cautiously walked over to the small crowd and stood before the mystery man.

"Who are you," asked Batman.

"Now, that does sound like a question I should be asking you. After all, you are trespassing on my ship," said the man. Batman stood silent.

"Look buddy, just answer our questions and no one gets hurt," blurted Nightwing.

"I don't fear you, for I am Shang Tsung," he said raising his hands upward as if he were a god, and then continued, "And sense you two are trespassing, I see that it is best that I have you executed."

"No," rejected a voice. A man in a straw hat emerged from the crowd and stood in front of Batman and Nightwing.

"This is none of your business Raiden," said Shang Tsung.

"Maybe so, but I will take these two as my representatives on behalf of Earthrealm," offered Raiden, seeing that Shang Tsung was going to have them killed.

"So be it, but there lives on you and when they lose them there souls are mine," said Shang Tsung walking away and entering a door that led to the lower decks.

"Thanks," said Batman, seeing that Raiden had helped them.

"Don't thank me yet," replied Raiden walking away and over to what seemed to be a monk who was dressed in a red shaolin uniform.

"What now," asked Nightwing as he notice that they were drifting in the sea. Batman single to followed Raiden to get answers.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is going on here," asked Batman.

"Mortal Kombat," answered Raiden.

"Mortal Kombat? What is that," asked Nightwing with confustion.

"The only thing that is keeping Earthrealm safe. For now at lease," Raiden replied.

"What do you mean for now," asked Batman.

"If Earthrealm loses this tournament, everything you know to be will cease to exist," Raiden said staring off at sea, admiring its beauty as if it would be the last time he saw it.

Batman took out his communicator and notice it didn't have a signal.

"Check your communicator," Batman said to Nightwing. He checked it and he too did not have a signal. He then check his locate only to see that they were no where on it.

"Whats going on. Our location is not even showing up," he replied.

"There must be some type of magic field around us," Batman suggested.

Having only been on the boat for less than an hour, an island was off in the distant. Batman continuously check his locator only to find no location for were they where. When they reached the island, everyone was escorted off and guided to a secret ground as night had fallen. Shang Tsung had them gather around as flames were lit so they could see.

"Welcome to my island, host of the Mortal Kombat tournament. You will fight for the honor of your respective realm and may the best warriors live," said Shang Tsung as he look Raiden eye to eye.

As Tsung continued on, Johnny Cage made his way over to Batman and Nightwing.

"So, you guys part of the act too, huh. I got to admit that scene on the boat was pretty good. Whose your choreographer," asked Cage. Batman only stared at him blankly.

"Oh, your not suppose to break character. I totally understand, you see I'm an actor myself. I've done a lot of movies. You may have scene them. Who I'm I kidding of coarse you seen them, I'm the Cage. Well, um, I would love to continue to chat but I see a blonde with my name written all over her," Johnny Cage said as he left and made his way over to the female.

"I don't like that guy," said Nightwing as he and Batman watch Johnny walk away. Batman then notice the woman Johnny tried talking to as he got shot down, but seem to not take no for an answer.

"Look at him, the guy if full of himself" said Nightwing.

"I know that woman," said Batman.

"Really, where from," asked Nightwing.

Before Batman could fill Nightwing in, Shang Tsung called for everyones attention.

"For tonight you all will get a good nights rest, but first a taste of what this tournament is all about. Johnny Cage and Baraka, step forward," ordered Shang Tsung.

"I guest I'm up first," said Johnny Cage stepping in front of the crowd and facing the man in the cloak who had also stepped forward. He threw off the cloak revealing himself.

"Wow, they did a damn good job on your makeup. To bad I'm going to have to beat it off of you," said Johnny with cockiness in his voice. Baraka only took a fighting stands as he needed no words.

"Begin," commanded Shang Tsung.

Johnny Cage and Baraka circle around each other, with Johnny taunting him and showing a disregard for his opponents skill. Baraka grew impatient and charged him. Baraka threw a hard right hook, but failed to connect as Johnny duck it and punch him in the stomach. Baraka step back as the hit was a hard one.

"Boom! I'm taking you out ugly," Johnny Cage boasted. Baraka became enraged and tried to attack him again. He threw two high punches, a high kick, and translated his high kick momentum into a sweep; but Johnny ducked, dodged, and back flipped out of harms way unscathed.

"Watch this," Johnny said and then shadow kick Baraka in the face, sending him spinning through the air and landing hard on the ground. Johnny turned to the crowd and boasting his display of skill. Furious, Baraka slammed his fist to the ground and got up.

"Oh, I see somebody wants a little more. Come on," Johnny challenged. Baraka drew out his blades and let out a roar.

"Wow, these are some really good effects," said Johnny.

"Now you die," grunted Baraka in frustration.

"And he talks everybody," said Johnny calming his hands.

"He is going to get himself killed," said Batman realize that Johnny could be in trouble. Batman began to walk over to intervene, but Raiden held out his arm stopping him.

"You cannot interfere," he said.

"Why not," demand Batman.

"A lot is riding on this tournament and I won't have you making it harder than it already is. Plus you are only going to get you both killed."

"So what am I to do, just stand here."

"You have no choice. Right now he is on his own," said Raiden.

Baraka raced toward Johnny, itching to cut him into the smallest pieces he could. As he slashed violently, Johnny dodge every move. Baraka grew even more frustrated and tried to spin with his blades out in a tornado fashion. Johnny Cage, at the perfect moment, bust a split and cracked Barack between his legs. Grabbing himself, Baraka dropped to his knees gasping for air. He and Johnny were at eye level, and Johnny lowered his shades down to the tip of his nose.

"You just got Caged," Johnny said right before Baraka fell over and passed out. Everybody stood baffled and in shock.

"Our winner, Johnny Cage," announced Shang Tsung.

"Thank you! Thank you! Your all to kind," said Johnny fake bowing to no applause.

"Now, finish him," said Shang Tsung. Johnny turn around with a confused look on his face.

"If you haven't been paying attention buddy, I just won the fight," said Johnny.

"I know, but I want you to finish him. Put an end to his pathetic life."

"Wait a minute, you want me to kill him. Oh no, I'm not killing anybody. Plus this is all fake right? Right?"

"No, this is indeed real. Now finish him off!"

"What! no," Johnny refused.

"He is sparing the tarkartans life Shang! Move on," interrupted Raiden, seeing that Shang Tsung was pushing for a fatality.

"Very well then. Take him away," said Shang Tsung ordering two guards to drag Baraka away and then continued, "Guards, show our remaining combatants to were they will be sleeping for tonight. Rest well warriors, for the tournament shall continue tomorrow."


	3. Ch 3: Battle in the Pit

As the guards began to walk the combatants to were they would be sleeping, Batman notice that Sonya Blade was sneaking away from the group on her own. Realizing she could be putting herself in danger, Batman decided to follow her.

"Nightwing, stay close to Johnny Cage and make sure he stays safe," said Batman.

"Why, Whats going on," asked Nightwing seeing that Batman was planning something.

"I need to investigate something, just do as I say this time," he replied.

"You always did treat me like boy wonder. When are you going to actually treat me like the real hero and man that I am Bats," Nightwing complained silently.

"Right now, your all that I have. Johnny could be a potential asset that we need to keep alive. If you won't to be treated like a hero, stop being narrow sited and see the situation," replied Batman.

Nightwing realized Batman was right and didn't respond. He moved up to stay closer to Johnny who was now wondering what he got himself into, while Batman took out one of the Guards and sneaked away behind Sonya. As he followed from a distance, it looked as if she was trying to communicate through her watch. As Batman got closer, Sonya realized she was being followed and took a sharp turn to were she could be concealed. Batman, not wanting to lose her, tried to catchup. As he turn the corner to regain his visual, Sonya rammed her knee into his gut. She threw him into the rugged brick wall and pinned his head back with her forearm across his throat. Batman didn't fight back because he needed her as an ally.

"Why are you following me," demanded Sonya.

"I'm here to help," he replied.

"You don't look like a Special Force agent," she said.

"I'm not. My name is Batman and I'm looking for the same man you are. His name is Kano," he explained, hoping she would believe him.

"How do I know you don't work for him," she said suspiciously.

"Cause I don't," he replied.

"Prove it," she demanded.

"I can't," he told her.

"Well whats stopping me from killing you now," she asked.

Batman didn't respond. He stare her eye to eye without a single blink, hoping she would trust him and realize he was there to help. As Sonya look at him and his costume, she suddenly realized that the masked man call himself Batman. Confused and baffled, she still kept him pinned.

"Batman is a myth some Gotham cops made up to scare criminals. What kind of game are you playing," she said.

"He is very much real, and your looking at him," he said, struggling to get his words out.

Sonya removed her forearm and Batman grabbed his throat to sooth it.

"According to legend your turf is Gotham. Why are you here," she asked.

"I read reports about the Black Dragons and your missing partner, Major Jackson Briggs," he responded.

"That is not public knowledge," she said.

"Doesn't have to be," he replied.

Batman notices Shang Tsung, strolling around, and signal Sonya to be silent. The two then began to silently trail him hoping he would lead them to Kano. He came to an opening that led to a bridge, that in turn led to another opening. As Shang Tsung was crossing and they were still trailing, Batman held out his arm to signal Sonya to get behind him. As Batman enter the bridge and Shang Tsung made it across, the gate rolled down, closing the opening and leaving Batman stuck on the Bridge alone. Shang Tsung knew that they were following him and had set the trap.

"Batman!" screamed out Sonya seeing that they had been tricked.

"Batman is it," said Shang Tsung and then continued, "Strange name for a warrior who it just a man in a costume."

"Where is Kano Shang," demanded Batman.

Shang Tsung only grinned evilly at him. From down below in the spiked pit, something crawled up. It was invisible and fast. Shang Tsung sensed its presence and knew that this was his chance to get rid of Batman, seeing that he could be a threat to him.

"And our second match," Shang Tsung started and then continued, "Batman versus Reptile. Begin!"

Batman was confused at his words as he didn't see anyone. As he was about to respond, Reptile leaped onto the bridge a couple of feet away from Batman. Seeing the creature, Batman took a combat stance as the creature stared him down.

"Be careful, that thing could be dangerous!" yelled Sonya.

Shang Tsung stood side line, watching. Batman slowly step back seeing he knew nothing about the creature. Reptile charged at Batman. He threw a couple of punches that Batman blocked, but then caught him with a right hook. Batman, shocked by the creatures skill, took the hit, blocked his following leg kick, and countered with a force palm to Reptile's gut. As Reptile was knocked back by the hit, he remain on his feet and let out a fearsome hiss. Reptile came at Batman again. The two sparred, but Reptile's speed began to give him an edge. Not to be outdone, Batman ducked Reptiles across chop and hit him with a gruesome uppercut that knock off his mask and sent him spinning backwards on his feet. As Reptile turn to face Batman, he simultaneously spit acid from his mouth at him. Batman leaned to the side, avoiding the spit, but caught a little on his shoulder that burned through enough to reveal his skin. The acid hit the gate were Sonya was standing and she step back.

"Batman! That thing is spitting acid!" she yelled.

Realizing that Reptile was a true threat, Batman put his guard up. Reptile spit another shot of acid at him. Batman ran towards it, roll under it, and before Reptile could spit another Batman clocked him with a hard right. As the hit force Reptile to turn his back, Batman put him in a rear naked choke and slammed his face against the gate were Shang Tsung was standing as a warning that he was coming for him. Shang Tsung only stare back blankly, unimpressed. As Batman had him in a choke hold, Reptile drove his elbow into his stomach, forcing Batman to let him go. He turn and scratched Batman across his face with his dagger sharp nails, drawing blood from the dark knight. As Batman came at him again, Reptile grabbed the gate behind his head, lifted his feet, and kicked Batman square in his chest. Batman flew backwards and landed on his back hard. Reptile spit acid at him again and Batman rolled backwards onto his feet, avoiding the acid. As Batman look up, Reptile had moved several feet in a flash and scratched Batman across the chest. Batman grunted in pain, put remain focus. Reptile kicked him in the side of his left knee, almost forcing it to snap inward. Batman hobble backwards trying to put some distance between them, but Reptile remain aggressive. Reptile hit Batman with three hard punches to his face. He then punched him in he chest so hard, Batman flew backwards and his back hit the gate so hard blood spat out of his mouth.

"Hang in there, you can't give in," encouraged Sonya trying to give him some hope.

"Finish him!" Shang Tsung demanded of Reptile seeing that he had the win.

Reptile whipped his tongue at Batman's head, but to his suprise Batman caught it. Batman snatched Reptile by his tongue over to him and wailed his fist across the side of Reptile's head. As Reptile's left ear was ringing, Batman grab him by the back of his head and kneed him in the face causing green blood to run from his nose. Reptile tried to comeback with a drop kick, but Batman grab him by his legs and swung his face into the gate he was knocked into. Reptile grab the cage and pulled himself to his knees. Batman grabbed the back of his head and began to ram his face into the bars of the gate repeatedly. Reptile spun around, swatted Batman's arm away, and tried to round house kick him. Batman avoid the kick and the to squared each other up. Both fighters were worn down, but neither was going to give in. They then charged each other and began to sparr. Batman landed some good shots, but so did Reptile. As Batman went for a high arcing kick, Reptile ducked under it, and uppercut Batman in his chin so hard he flew into the air and off the bridge.

"No!" screamed Sonya.

"Excellent," exclaimed Shang Tsung.

As Batman was falling in midair, he took out his grappling hook and shot it around Reptile's neck, snatching him off with him. Batman then took out a second grappling hook and shot it around one of the spikes on the bridge supports. As both were free falling done towards the spike pit. Reptile landed hard but unharmed. Batman landed a little later and also managed to avoid the spikes. As he stood up he saw the thousands of dead bodies, with some looking as if they had been chewed on. Batman retracted his grappling hook lines and realized that the one that was on Reptile was cut. Batman began to look around realizing that Reptile could be anywhere. He began to hear distant hisses, and fast foot movement. Batman refused to be intimidated.

"Show yourself," he blurted out, knowing that Reptile was near.

"Well if you won't show yourself than I'll just find you," Batman mumble to himself. He reached two fingers up to touch his right temple and turn on his heat vision. At first all he could see was blue from the dead bodies, but then he saw a flash of red and orange. Reptile had camouflaged himself and was going to sneak Batman. As he crept up from behind him, he didn't realize Batman knew exactly were he was. He rushed Batman from behind, but Batman turn around and kick him in his stomach as hard as he could. Reptile grabbed his stomach in pain, but quickly postured himself. Batman threw a couple of batarangs, but Reptile logged flipped between them to dodge them. Reptile then loaded a green force ball with his bare hands and fired it at Batman. Batman slid under it, rapped his legs around Reptile's legs and took him to the ground. Batman then used his hands to hop back to his feet. Reptile rolled away and then got up himself. The two then circled each other, before Reptile charged. The two sparred once again, but this time Reptile speed was too fast. He then glided under Batman, knocking him into the air above him and as Batman was flying over his head, Reptile created another force ball and blasted him in is stomach. Batman was launched into the side of one of the spikes, in which tore through his cape and cut him deep across his back. The pain was unbearable, but Batman still climbed to his feet. Reptile then shot acid on his face that force Batman to take off his mask to avoid being burned. As Reptile felt that he was finish, he went in for the kill. As he approach, Batman shoved two tasers onto each side of his neck, set them to the highest voltage, and shock Reptile until his bones began to show. Batman then release him and Reptile fell twitching and unconscious. Having finally taken him down Batman fell to his knees as his body was badly damaged. He then composed himself and shot his grappling hook up to the top. As he climb up onto the bridge, Sonya was relieved and Shang Tsung was in disbelieve. Shang had never seen anyone come out of the pit in one piece, let alone alive.

"Our winner, is Batman," said Shang Tsung turning his back and disappearing in the darkness.

The gates open and Sonya ran over to help Batman, as he was weak from the fight. She put his arm around her and put her arm around his waste so he could stand.

"I don't see why you wear a mask. You look so much better without it," she complimented.

Instead of going after Shang Tsung, Sonya realized the true dangers of being alone and decided to get Batman some where were she could help with his wounds. Off in the distance sat Kano, who was watching from afar. Shang Tsung had made his way over to him.

"I understand you were going to have that woman here, but you told me nothing about this Bat warrior," said Shang Tsung angrily.

"Look mate, I don't know who he is or what he is about. For all I know he could be her bloody ally or something," he barked back.

"Well just like her, he is your responsibility and your going to take care of them both or the deal we made is off," Shang told him.

"Piece of cake if you ask me mate," Kano said maliciously.


	4. Ch 4: The Tournament Continues

Nightwing and Johnny Cage were place in a room to rest for the night. Although he was concerned about Batman, Nightwing went to sleep as he had faith in his mentor. That morning, all the combatants were gathered for the tournament to continue. The guards guided them all to the beach were Shang Tsung was awaiting. He was standing on a podium with two women standing on each side with one wearing blue and the other wearing green. As they gathered, Nightwing saw no sign of Batman. Shang Tsung called for everyone's attention.

"Today the tournament continues," said Shang Tsung and continued, "Liu Kang! Step forward."

Liu Kang then walk forward into the sand and stood in front of the crowd awaiting for Shang Tsung to call his opponent. Looking into the crowd Shang Tsung pointed his finger at Nightwing.

"You, step forward," Shang Tsung commanded.

"Looks like your up buddy," said Johnny Cage who was standing next to him.

Nightwing walked forward and faced Liu Kang. The two stared each other down awaiting for Shang Tsung to begin the match. Shang Tsung watched Liu Kang deviously as he knew that he was Raiden's prize fighter.

"Begin!" yelled Shang Tsung.

Nightwing wasted no time whipping out his staff and rushing in. Liu Kang stood still as if his opponent wasn't even attacking him. Nightwing came at him swinging, but Liu Kang only swayed from side to side dodging his attacks. When Nightwing tried to hit him high, Liu grabbed his staff in the middle and pushed his fist in his chest while still holding the staff. Nightwing fell to the sand while Liu Kang towered him with his weapon in hand.

"Your discipline and skill is impressive, but you lack in technique," Liu Kang said tossing Nightwing his staff back.

Angered by his words, Nightwing took a different approach. He squared up with Liu Kang and planned to try a more distant attack. As he poked and swung at Liu Kang, again Liu Kang was able to avoid his attacks. Liu then grab the end of Nightwing's staff, force down on his end causing the other end to smack Nightwing in the chin, hit Nightwing on the side of the leg with it bringing him to his knees, and putting the tip of the staff in his face.

"Like I said, lack of technique," repeated Liu Kang.

Nightwing then grab the staff while Liu Kang still had it, twisted it to turn on the shocking tips, and shock Liu enough to force him to let go. Nightwing then disassembled the staff into two batons and rushed in. Liu Kang was dazzle, but quickly composed himself and began dodging Nightwing's fury of attacks. Nightwing, at that moment, activated the shocking tips and then slammed them into the ground, causing a ground voltage to fire towards Liu Kang. Seeing this, Liu Kang back flipped until the charge went out. Not wanting distance between them, Nightwing went back on the pursuit. As he tried to perform a flashy move were he spins his batons in a fast pace circular motion, Liu Kang watched extremely close, caught the pattern, took both batons with one hand without being shocked, and punched Nightwing in his chest with his other hand.

"Enough of your toys," said Liu Kang tossing the batons into the sand and went on to say, "Show me what you can do."

Nightwing brushed himself off and took a fighting stance as he and Liu Kang were about to go into hand to hand combat. Nightwing again made the first move. Although Liu Kang out did him with his own weapon, Nightwing prove to be a formidable combatant. He and Liu Kang sparred intensively, both landing hits here and there, but were mostly countering each others attack. In the middle of the fight, Nightwing released the spiked daggers on his gauntlets and spun back and forth viciously with them. Liu Kang ducked his attacks and released a flurry of back fist jabs with a heavy right fist to follow that put Nightwing into a daze. While Nightwing tried to compose himself, Liu Kang flew through the air with the flying kick, striking Nightwing directly in the face. The hit drew blood from his nose and sent him crashing to the ground on his back. Nightwing was still conscious, but the kick left him baffle and unable to get up.

"Our winner, Liu Kang," Shang Tsung announced seeing that Nightwing was obviously defeated, but saw this as a perfect opportunity to test Liu Kang's moral of combat and said, "Now, finish him!"

"I spare his life," said Liu Kang, and as he turned and walked away, "This was a joke."

Over hearing Liu Kang words, Shang Tsung frowned heavily with disgust. He should have given Liu Kang a more formidable opponent to truly test him seeing that Nightwing had not possessed the skill that Batman displayed. He then came up with a plan.

"Liu Kang! Step forward," Shang Tsung said.

This stop Liu Kang in his tracks, and put rage onto Raiden's face.

"He already fought Tsung, what are you doing," said Raiden angrily, seeing that Shang Tsung was trying to twist the tournament.

"Indeed he did thunder god, but he can also except another! That is if he is not a coward!" Shang Tsung blurted back.

Liu Kang feared no one, and look at his fight with Nightwing as a warmup. Although he knew Raiden would protest, he felt another challenge would give Shang Tsung something to fear.

"I except!" yelled Liu Kang as he turned around and walked back. This put an evil grin on Shang Tsung's face.

"Liu Kang! What are you doing!" yelled Raiden angrily and in disbelief.

Liu Kang ignored Raiden's outburst and stood before Shang Tsung awaiting his opponent. Shang Tsung thought for a second and then chose the perfect match for him.

"Kitana! Step forward," Shang Tsung said.

The woman in the blue clothing made her way in front of Liu Kang. Liu Kang was shocked by this selection, but then realized if Shang Tsung hand picked her as his second opponent she had to be extremely skilled and deadly. Liu Kang took a fighting stance and so did Kitana. Before Shang Tsung started the match, Johnny Cage saw Nightwing struggling to walk back and ran over to help guide him back to the crowd.

"That Liu Kang guy is something serious, huh," said Johnny.

"Yeah. Definitely reminds me of someone," Nightwing repiled wiping the blood from his nose.

Liu Kang and Kitana were squared off. She stared intensively at him awaiting for Shang Tsung signal for her to batter him. Raiden watch as he was disappointed in Liu Kang for taking on a second challenge, and feared he could lose or get badly injured.

"Begin!" commanded Shang Tsung.

Kitana let out a war cry as she charged Liu Kang. Unlike Nightwing, Liu Kang noticed she was incredibly skilled do to her posture in her attack. As she collided with him, her attacks were blocked, but she made it impossible for him to counter as she was to swift. Liu Kang managed to land a force palm to her stomach that knock her back a little. As she went back, she pulled out two knives that flopped into fans. Liu Kang put his guard back up as she came at him again. She got in a couple of cuts, cutting him across his face and leg. Liu Kang took these as minor injuries and continue to defend him self until he saw an opening for an attack. Shang Tsung watched happily as Kitana was winning. Liu Kang flipped back to get some distance as she was to skill with her fans. As he was flipping back, Kitana threw one of them at him. As it got close, Liu Kang clamped his hands on it to catch it and then bowed, looking up at her as to say I'm that good. Kitana pull out another fan to replace the one she just threw and went back on the attack. She got in more minor cuts, but was unable to slash him deep. Liu Kang finally countered with a grapple and twisted her armed until her back was to his chest.

"Please, I don't want to hurt," he whispered in her ear.

"Sorry, but I don't feel the same," She said and then autocratically lifted her leg, kicking him in the face to break his hold of her.

As the they fought, Nightwing began looking around at the other combatants as he was hoping to see if Batman had come back. There was also a native man who stood next to Raiden and a trio of what looked like ninjas standing by themselves conversing. He then notice that one of the ninja's that was off to himself with a very paled skinned man with odd symbols all over him was gazing fiercely at the trio of ninjas, particularly the blue one. Nightwing began to get a bad feeling about this tournament and felt that Batman was in danger. He looking around to see if there was anyway he could sneak off but the guards stood directly behind him. As looked at them he saw that all of them were standing in a formation looking forward, except for one who looked as if he was watching the fight.

The fight between Liu Kang and Kitana continued on. Liu Kang had begin to figure out her style and started countering her. She then, noticing that she was losing her edge, bust out a special attack, flying through the air violently. Liu Kang rolled under this and countered with his flying kick. As she landed, she could hear Liu Kang coming and had a trick up her sleeve. She quickly turn around and spun her fans in an upward motion causing the wind to catch Liu Kang in midair. Caught, Liu Kang had to think fast, so before she could even capitalize he fired a fire ball from his bare hands directly at her feet, causing a small explosion that burst the sand into the air. Kitana was knock off her feet onto the ground, and Liu Kang fell as her wind effect had stop. Kitana got up and began waving the sand out of her face so she could see. All of a sudden, a foot smashed into her face knocking her to the ground. Liu Kang, realizing she was distracted, used his flying kick once more and connected. As Kitana staggered to her feet, Liu Kang rushed in, rammed his fist in her gut, back fist her in her face, and round house kicked her across her head. Kitana spun in the air before hitting the ground.

Shang Tsung was again disgusted that Liu Kang won, this time against one of his own warrior. Kitana laid dishearten of her defeat. She dared not to look at Shang Tsung, but when she looked at her opponent she was in shock. Liu Kang had his hand out, offering to help her up.

"Please, finish me. I don't deserve to live," she said.

"You also don't deserve to die," Liu Kang replied.

Kitana was baffled by his words, and grabbed his hand. Liu Kang pulled her up to him and their chest nearly touch. She stare deeply into his eyes, as he did hers while holding her hand. Liu Kang then turned his attention to Shang Tsung.

"I also spare her life," he said.

"Very well then! Our winner is Liu Kang," Shang Tsung said bitterly.

Liu Kang slowly let go of her hand and walk back over to Raiden who in turn was still angry with Liu Kang for his decision. Shang Tsung realized there that Liu Kang was another threat that he had to take care of.

"The rest of the tournament will take place at another location. My guards will escort you all there shortly. Be prepare for combat upon your arrival," Shang Tsung said stepping down from the podium.

As the guards began to escort the rest of the combatants to the next location, Shang Tsung viciously pulled Kitana to the side by her arm.

"What was that?" asked Shang Tsung with anger.

"What was what," she said back snatching away from him.

"How could you be so weak and pathetic. Your father would have your head for such a defeat at the hands of a earthrealmer," Shang Tsung said fiercely.

"If he is so pathetic, then why did you choose me instead of yourself. Sounds like your the pathetic one sorcerer," she blasted back.

"Watch your tongue girl. Cause of you I have to rearrange the tournament to get rid of him," he bit back.

"Then clean up your mess," she said.

"No, this is your mess and your going to be doing the clean my dear," he replied.

"What are you talking about, the gods won't allow me to fight him in Mortal Kombat again," she said, not understanding Shang Tsung's motives.

"He can't fight in Mortal Kombat at all if he is assassinate," he said with malicious intent.


	5. Ch 5: Obsession

Sonya and Batman made it to a place were they could concealed themselves. Batman was beaten up badly from his fight with Reptile. Sonya took out her first aid kit and began patching him up. She clean his cuts and started stitching up the gash on his back.

"You were pretty impressive back there," she said sowing up his cut, "Were did you learn to fight like that."

"Numerous years of training under my former mentor, but we parted ways," he said, with a sudden image of Ra Al Ghul flashing in his head.

"Why?" She asked as she was almost done with his stitches.

"We wanted the same thing, but differed in how we thought it should be done," he replied thinking of his and his mentor fall out, he went on to ask, "Tell me about Kano. How dangerous is he?"

"He's a murderous international arms dealer," she started and then continued, "My partner and I tracked him to Korea, but we were ambushed and he ended up being captured after saving me. That is why I am here, to save him like he saved me."

"You and your partner must be close," he asked.

"We've been through a lot. If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be in the Special Forces," she said, reminiscing the memories of her and Jax in her head.

While Sonya and Batman laid low, Kano went through a tavern that lead to a dungeon. As he walked down, he could see skulls and bones everywhere. There were torches on the wall that shed light on the darkness. Down there was a humongous, four armed Shokan by the name of Goro. He sat on his throne as if he was a king, eying Kano. Kano only smiled at him.

"Why have you entered my lair," he demanded.

"Come down mate, I'm just here to visit a friend," he replied.

Goro step off his throne and walked toward him. Kano tried to show no fear, but the size of Goro intimidated him greatly.

"Shang Tsung may have taken a liking to you, but down here is my domain. You don't enter and leave as you please," he stated.

"I understand mate. I was just coming to handle a little business, that's all," Kano said, hoping he would not have to defend himself.

Goro walked back to his throne, seeing that it wouldn't be wise to ruin Shang Tsung's deal. Kano breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to the cages. Inside of them were mostly dead bodies. Kano made his way to the last cage. Inside sat Jax, battered and beaten. He turn to see Kano standing there, grinning evilly as usual with his eye glowing brightly.

"You look comfortable mate," Kano said, knowing Jax was pissed to see him.

"What the hell do you want?" Jax asked bitterly.

"Not much. Its just I never really got even with you for what you did to me so long ago. The surgery to fix my eye was quite excruciating ," Kano replied.

"I bet it was, and when I get out of here I'm going to help you get a matching one just like it for your other eye," he insulted.

"That's funny mate, but I'm going to get my revenge soon. You see, your little girlfriend has followed me here looking for ya."

"If you even think about touching Sonya I'm going to rip your arms off and beat you to death with them!" Jax yelled getting up and grabbing the bars, staring Kano eye to eye.

"I'll do what ever I want with the little bitch. Then once I'm done gutting her, I'm coming for you old friend," Kano said viciously getting into Jax's face.

Kano walked away and Jax was left standing there. His anger was through he roof, but he tried to escape before without any luck. He knew the only thing he could do was hope that Sonya could take care of herself. Jax sat down on the floor and leaned his head against the wall, hating the thought of feeling useless while Sonya was in danger.

Morning came and neither Batman nor Sonya had gotten much sleep. They did find somewhere to rest for the night, but slept in shifts. As the sun rose, they moved out and continued to explore the island secretly. After looking around for a while they came across a small pond and off in the distance they could see the bridge that Batman fought Reptile on.

"I think I'm starting to figure out this place," Sonya said to Batman, glaring into the pond.

Before Batman could respond. Shang Tsung magically appeared from the mist. He stood behind them with a malicious look, running his old fingers through his beard.

"Enjoying the view," he said.

Sonya and Batman turned around quickly and took a combative stance.

"Shang," Batman forced through his teeth.

"Missed me," he replied with a smile.

"Where is Kano. I know he is on this island," Sonya blurted.

Shang Tsung turned his eyes from Batman and onto Sonya.

"Actually that is why I am here," he said to her, "Kano wishes to meet with you."

"Where?" she asked curiously.

"Through that tunnel is where you will find him," Shang Tsung answered.

"How do we know you are not sending her into a trap?" Batman demanded.

Shang Tsung only chuckled at his words.

"If you have forgotten, your on my island. You're already trapped," Shang Tsung replied turning and walking through the tunnel himself.

"I don't trust this," Batman stated.

"We don't have a choice," Sonya replied.

Batman realized she was right and knew that they had to take a chance on trusting Shang Tsung's words. They both walked through the tunnel together. It was dark and cold. As they came close to the light on the other side, they could hear people talking. As they came out there were men dressed in Shaolin type clothing, but clearing were not monks. They wore a white robe with a yellow sash across their chest. Across from them stood the other combatants. Nightwing quickly recognized Batman and rushed over to meet with him. Batman swiftly walked over to reunite as well. Sonya on the other hand had her eyes on the stage that was in between the combats and the spectators as she saw who she was looking for. She walked up the steps onto the stage.

"What happened to you?" Nightwing asks, seeing Batman's injuries.

"I should be asking you the same question," Batman replied noticing Nightwing's bruises.

"I lost a match to some guy name Kang or something like that, what about you?"

"The same, except I didn't lose," Batman said turning his head, noticing Sonya wasn't with him.

He looked over to see her going onto the stage. As Sonya made it up to the top, four of Shang Tsung's guards surrounded each side of the stage with staffs that had blades at the end of them. Shang Tsung was sitting in a chair, but as soon as Sonya got on the stage, he stood up. Sonya had seen Kano as soon as she came out of the tunnel and knew that Shang Tsung wanted her to fight him in Mortal Kombat. Kano was squatting down, twirling the tip of his knife on the ground. He looked up to see Sonya, and grinned at her.

"You missed me sweetheart?" he asked, still twirling his knife on the ground.

"Where is Jax?" she demanded.

"So worried about your partner are ya," he said standing up and putting his knife back in his boot, "You should be worried about yourself."

"Sounds like words of advise you should be giving yourself."

Kano could only smile harder at Sonya's words of confidence. Shang Tsung called for everyone's attention.

"For our next match," he began, "Sonya versus Kano! Begin!"

Sonya anticipated this for a long time, but now she had the chance to take Kano out once and for all. As she stood and her stance ready for battle, Kano had is arms out as if to same come at me with all you got. Sonya rushed in with the first move. She threw a couple of high kicks that Kano surprisingly dodge with ease. As he backed off to get some distance between, he brushed his nose, and flapped his hand back and forth signaling her to come at him again. Sonya did, putting together a punch, kick combination. Kano blocked her punches, grabbed her by her leg, and tossing her to the ground.

"Come on, you can do better than that Sonya!" Kano taunted at her.

Sonya got up, and aggressively rushed at him again. She punched him in the face as hard as she could. Kano ate the hit, punched her in the face, and then rammed his fist into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Sonya crumble down to her hands and knees as the shot was a hard one. Kano circled around her like a shark smelling blood.

"Get up," he demanded of her as he started to get serious with her.

"I said get up!" he yelled kicking her in the stomach.

Although the kick hurt worse than the punch, Sonya kept her composure. She made it to one knee, but then Kano punched her across her face. She fell to the ground, but continued to try to get up. Kano kneel down, grabbed her by her hair, and pushed her face to the ground.

"You see Sonya," he began to whisper in her ear, "You've been chasing me for far to long. Once I'm done with you, your next."

This pissed Sonya off and she turned her head just enough to spit in his face. This made Kano furious. He wiped the spit off his face and yanked her up to her feet. Before he could hit her, Sonya acted fast by swatting his arm, knocking his hand from her hair, and rapped her arm around his locking it up. She then used her other hand to punch him in the face multiple times before uppercutting him in the chin as she let him go. She didn't knock him down from the uppercut, but she busted up his lips badly. Blood ran down his mouth.

"You bitch," he grunted.

Sonya put her own cocky smile on, mocking Kano. Seeing this, he squared up with her, wanting to bash her face in. Kano ran at her swinging, put Sonya ducked his punches and clocked him in the jaw. Kano grew frustrated. He muscled his way through her punches and rapped his hands around her throat. Sonya quickly kneed him in the gut, breaking his grip. She then acrobatically rapped her legs around his head and flipped him onto his back hard. Kano rolled over slowly, and climbed to his feet. As Sonya was about to come at him again, he drew one of his knives and cut her across her right arm. Sonya backed away from him. Kano licked her blood off his blade and smiled at her. The two then circled each other. Suddenly Kano burst through the air in a ball, but Sonya saw it fast enough to roll under him. As Kano landed, Sonya quickly rush up behind, twisted the knife out of his hand into her's, and stabbed him in the leg.

"Ah!" he screamed out crashing to his knees.

She then grabbed him by his hair, pulled his head back, and then placed his own knife to his throat. Shang Tsung's eyes filled with delight.

"Sonya wins," he exclaimed pointing at her, "Now finish him."

"Wait. What," Kano said as he couldn't believe Shang Tsung wanted to see him dead.

Sonya had nothing but rage in her eyes. She could see all the good soldiers she lost at the hands of Kano.

"Sonya don't!" Batman yelled out to her, "If you kill him now, you will never see Jax again."

Although Sonya wanted so badly to disregard his words and just splatter Kano's blood everywhere, she decided that finding Jax was more important than killing Kano. Still frustrated, Sonya batted her elbow onto Kano's face, breaking his nose. Kano fell face down without one sign of movement. She then toss the knife and turned to walk off the stage. Thinking she knocked him out, Kano pulled out his second knife, stood up, and turned to throw it towards Sonya. Batman saw this and quickly took out a batarang. Before he could throw it, one of Shang Tsung's guards used his bladed staff to catapult himself onto the stage and kicked Kano into the crowd of spectators.


	6. Ch 6: Big Reveal

The guard stood on top of the stage as everyone was caught off guard by his actions. Even Shang Tsung himself was shocked. The guard faced Shang Tsung, flipped his bladed staff upside down, and jammed it into the floor boards. Shang Tsung was enraged.

"What is the meaning of this!" Shang Tsung yelled at him.

The guard did not respond. Suddenly he spun around in a circle at high speeds revealing his true identity. When he stop, he pulled out a hat with a razor sharp rim, placed it onto his head, and rubbed his fingers across the edge making a dazzling sound. Raiden and Liu Kang both were wide eyed by the man who stood before Shang Tsung.

"Kung Lao?" said Liu Kang in disbelieve.

Like everyone else, Sonya was baffle by what just happen. So when she finally remember Kano, she looked into the crowd of spectators and realize he was gone.

"Dammit," she mumble to herself and rushed off the stage.

"Who is this, this intruder?" exclaimed Shang Tsung, angered by the thought that he had no idea that someone infiltrated his personal guards.

"He is Kung Lao and he is not suppose to be here!" Raiden yelled at him.

Raiden was beyond rage when he saw him. Kung Lao looked at Raiden with a bitter face full of hate and defiance.

"I've come to fight in Mortal Kombat!" he yelled out, making his intentions known to Raiden.

"Your think after what you just down I am going to allow you to live! Guards!" Shang Tsung blurted out.

"Let him fight!" intruded a voice.

Shang Tsung looked over to see Quan Chi.

"Scorpion would be more than happy to except the young man's plead for a battle," Quan Chi negotiated.

Although Shang Tsung didn't want Kung Lao to go unpunished for interrupting his tournament, he thought the personal warrior of another sorcerer would be a much better solution.

"Very well," Shang Tsung agreed, "Scorpion, step forward!"

Without any hesitation, Scorpion made his way onto the stage. Raiden's heart began to pound due to the fact that Kung Lao was now under the rules of Mortal Kombat. Kung Lao faced Scorpion as he stood before him. Shang Tsung sat in his seat, ready to give the order. Both fighters took a combative stance and prepared to fight one another.

"Kung Lao versus Scorpion! Fight!" Shang Tsung commanded.

Before making a move they engaged in a stare off, which Kung Lao notices that Scorpion didn't have any pupils in his eyes. They both then rushed one another as neither one of them wanted to be forced into a defensive style. As they met, they engaged in an intense sparing match. Although they fought one another with two different styles, they were almost at a stand still. They landed a couple of blows onto one another, but neither could over power the other. They matched in speed, strength, and skill respectively. Kung Lao manage to find an opening and forced palmed Scorpion back. The hit didn't affect Scorpion that much and he brushed it off. Before going at it again the two took a short breather. Kung Lao was beyond impressed that anyone could keep up with him. He spent years mastering his style and incorporating speed to make him unstoppable in hand to hand combat. Like Kung Lao, Scorpion was impressed as well seeing that his style of ninjitsu was ineffective.

"Hmm," Batman mumbled to himself.

Batman had been watching them fight closely. He was fascinated by the speed at which they moved and precision in their movements. He had never seen so many skilled martial artist in one place. He began to realize that almost everyone fighting in this tournament were masters of their technique. He wondered if Alfred was right and he should have brought back up. Batman decided that he had to get some outside help, or he and Nightwing were going to be in serious danger.

Scorpion and Kung Lao met in another sparing match, this time Kung Lao switched back in forth between styles. This new mixture caught Scorpion off guard and Kung Lao began to easily take the edge. Kung Lao hit him with four hits to the face at blinding speeds. Scorpion tried to back out seeing he was in trouble, but Kung Lao stayed on him. He landed varies punches and kicks to Scorpion's body with speed and intensity. Kung Lao jumped into the air, but Scorpion finally saw his chance. Scorpion leap into the air along with him, grabbed him, spun around in a circle, and threw him to the ground. Kung Lao hit the wooded base of the stage hard, but quickly got to his feet. As he heard Scorpion coming from behind him, he turn and threw his hat. Scorpion slanted to the side, dodging the hat. The hat looped back around, cutting Scorpion on his arm. Kung Lao then caught the hat, placed it back on his head, and ran his fingers across the rim. The spectators applauded at the skill the two displayed.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Johnny Cage, "That was crazy!"

Scorpion and Kung Lao engaged in another sparing match, again with Kung Lao taking the edge, but not by much. As Kung Lao went for a kick to his chest, Scorpion hopped back and burst into flames, only leaving a faded image of himself. He reappear behind Kung Lao, but this didn't work. Kung Lao was too discipline from his Shaolin training. Kung Lao hoped a bit and wist into air. He then appeared behind Scorpion, grabbed him on his shoulders with his feet in his back, and flipped him onto his stomach. While he was on the ground, he could see the Lin Kuei warriors mocking him on the sideline out of the corner of his eye. Scorpion hopped to his feet, this time with more intensity in his stance. He and Kung Lao met in hand to hand combat once again. Scorpion aggressive approach began to force Kung Lao backwards as his speed and intensity increased. Kung Lao tried switching up styles, but that only allowed Scorpion to catch him with some big hits in between transitions. Kung Lao teleported behind, but Scorpion turn and spartan kicked him in his chest with fire on his foot. This sent Kung Lao flying, crashing to the ground. He began to feel his chest burning, and looked to see his shirt had small flames. He quickly pat them out and climbed to his feet. A whole was now in his shirt, exposing the middle of his chest.

"Kung Lao!" Liu Kang yelled out to him.

It was hard for Liu Kang to watch this. Kung Lao had been his best friend sense childhood seeing that they both were taken in by the monks as orphans. Kung Lao was the closes thing he had to a brother and his death after this fight would devastate him.

Kung Lao realized he had to be more careful while fighting Scorpion, seeing he had some sort of fire ability. Kung Lao rushed Scorpion, but this time Scorpion awaited him. As Kung Lao began to attack, Scorpion blocked his hits with the intention of drawing him in. In the mist of his attack, Scorpion whipped out his swords in spun in a circle. Kung Lao leaned back as he quickly stepped backwards, avoiding a slash that nearly slit his throat. Scorpion came to a knee and then burst out of this stance, rushing towards Kung Lao who had been thrown on the defensive side of the fight. Seeing that Scorpion was coming at him with his swords in had, Kung Lao took off his hat. Kung blocked his slashes as best he could, but Scorpion ended up knocking his hat out of his hand and off the stage at the expense of losing one of his swords as well. With his best weapon gone, Kung Lao caught a glance of the blade staff he left. Kung Lao made a run for it. Scorpion chased after him. Kung Lao made it in time and pulled it out. Scorpion slashed through the middle of it trying to get to Kung Lao. Kung Lao kept the end with the blade and toss the other. He and Scorpion combated each other in a sword match. Kung Lao did his best, but Scorpion swordsmanship was far superior to his. Scorpion quickly disarmed him. Acting fast, Kung Lao kicked Scorpion's sword out of his hand. As it seemed as if the match was again even, Kung Lao rushed his opponent. Scorpion grabbed Kung Lao by his right arm and jammed his palm in the back of Kung Lao's elbow, snapping it. Kung Lao broke down to his knees, grabbing his arm as the pain tore him from his former composure.

"Ah!" Kung Lao screamed.

Liu Kang watched in horror as his friend was in danger. He realized the fight was as good as over and he had a strong feeling that Kung Lao was as good as dead. His heart began to pound as he was about to lose the only brother he had.

"No," he whisper, and then turned to Raiden, "We must stop this. You have to do something."

"There is nothing we can," Raiden responded, trying hard not to look Liu Kang face to face.

"What?! I can't believe you would let him die!" Liu Kang yelled at him.

Liu Kang turned to go towards the stage, but Raiden grabbed him by his arm.

"You must not interrupt the tournament, or you will be disqualified," Raiden explained.

"Get your hand off of me," Liu Kang said snatching from him.

"Liu Kang you must listen to me," Raiden demanded.

"Why, so my friend can die!"

"No! So the people of Earthrealm can live!"

As Kung Lao was on his knees in pain, Scorpion had picked up his blade, and was towering over him with his sword to his throat. Shang Tsung smiled once again, this time he knew he had a chance at collecting a new soul to add to his already enormous arsenal. He stood up. Everyone else watched in silence as every single eye was on the coming events.

"Scorpion wins," he said, and as Scorpion still stood with his sword to Kung Lao's throat, he smiled and continued, "Finish him!"


	7. Ch 7: Conflict and Passion

Scorpion had Kung Lao at his mercy as his sword was dangerously close to his jugular vain. There was absolutely nothing Kung Lao could do to save his life. He hung his head in shame and felt that he deserved to die for failing to claim the victory. Scorpion then moved his sword away from his throat and put it away. To this sudden action, Kung Lao was beyond confused and baffled.

"Why do you spare my life?" Kung Lao asked, with the thought that every combatant that did not represent the Shaolin in Mortal Kombat was nothing more than ruthless murders.

"You are not the man I came for," Scorpion respond, and then turned and walked off the stage.

Shang Tsung was again bitterly disappointed that yet another life was spared. Liu Kang had the opposite reaction. He was relieved that his long time friend would not be finished in Mortal Kombat. As Kung Lao was exiting the stage, Liu Kang ran over to help him down the steps and walked him over to Raiden. Kung Lao looked at Raiden as if to apologize, but Raiden wouldn't even acknowledge his presence. This enraged Liu Kang as he could not understand why Raiden was reacting this way. Before he could confront Raiden on how he was treating Kung Lao, Shang Tsung called for everyone's attention. At first he was going to call another match just as noon was arriving, but was signal by one of his guard's of an urgency.

"For those of you who have already fought, you will be excused from tomorrow's exhibition. For everyone else, the tournament will continue tomorrow," Shang Tsung state and than walked away with a couple of his guards, including the one that had the message. The rest of the guards escorted everyone to their rooms for the night. Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Raiden were place in the same room. Liu Kang laid Kung Lao down to rest, making sure not to aggravate his dislocated elbow.

"Bite down on this," Liu Kang said handing Kung Lao a stick on the floor.

Kung Lao took the stick and place it between his teeth. Liu Kang slightly picked up his injured arm and looked Kung Lao eye to eye.

"Are you ready?" Liu Kang asked.

Kung Lao leaned up a bit, removed his hat, and nodded as he knew this was going to be extremely painful. Liu Kang popped his elbow back in place, which caused Kung Lao to grunt heavily. A few tears came from his eyes, but Kung Lao soon calmed himself as he began to control his breathing. Kung Lao then sat his arm down lightly and removed the stick from his mouth. Liu Kang turned his head back to look at Raiden, who was staring out of the circular whole in the wall that represented a window.

"Can I speak with you outside?" Liu Kang asked, trying to hold in his anger.

Raiden did not respond, but simply stepped outside. Liu Kang stepped outside behind him, but made sure Kung Lao was alright, in which he was lying there silently and staring blanking at the ceiling. Raiden was standing with his arms cross, having a feeling of what Liu Kang wanted to talk to him about.

"Why are you treating him this way?" Liu Kang asked furiously.

"He should not have been here," Raiden responded.

"By the rules of the Shaolin he should have, and you know that Raiden."

"I admit I was wrong to have the White Lotus change their decision, but you were always the chosen one," Raiden stated.

"How do you know? Apparently you think everyone you choose is the chosen one."

"Are you questioning my decision? Clearly his performance almost got him killed. If I had chose him to represent the temple, let alone Earthrealm, we would all be doomed at this very moment. I chose you because you were always more disciplined, focus, and overall better than him. Why can't you see that Liu Kang?!"

"I can't see it because that could have been me up there," Liu Kang snapped at him.

"Do you even believe what you are saying Liu Kang? If I had chosen Kung Lao, would you have still been here against the temple's wishes?"

Liu Kang thought for a second before saying anything. He then stood silently as Raiden had made a point, he would not have been there if he was not selected to be.

"Exactly. You keep putting yourself on the same grounds as Kung Lao, when you two are clearly night and day. I understand you two have a blood brother pack, but you have always been the one Liu Kang. Whether you except it or not."

Although Raiden had a point, Liu Kang was still bitter at him and turned to walk away.

"Were are you going Liu Kang!"

"To get some fresh air!" Liu Kang yelled back as he continue to walk in the opposite direction.

Raiden didn't want Liu Kang on his own, but felt pursuing him would only make him angrier. Raiden walked back in the room and awaited for him to returned after he blew off some steam. Kung Lao was lying on his back, still staring at the ceiling. He tilted his head a bit to look at Raiden.

"I'm sorry for my actions Raiden," he started to say, "I was just so mad when you pushed me aside for Liu. I trained all my life for this, while he didn't even want to be here. Seeing you push so hard to have him replace me just made all my hard work seem meaningless. Now I see you were right to choose him instead of me. I have disgrace my temple, my brother, and you. For that I am sorry."

Raiden stood silently in front of the window without saying a word. Kung Lao felt a hard lump in his throat as he knew that he had truly lost Raiden's respect and honor. He turned his head to look at the ceiling once again. At first Raiden didn't want to respond to Kung Lao's plea for forgiveness, but realized that he was still young and needed guidance.

"You have lost my trust and respect," Raiden said, "And if you wish to earn it back, you must stop thinking of yourself. From here on out you will remain close to me until I feel you can be more responsible, and capable of making better decisions."

Kung Lao didn't say anything back, but hearing these words put him at ease a bit. He knew it was going to be hard to except having Raiden treat him like a child, but felt like he acted like a child for sneaking into the tournament. He excepted what was coming to him, placed his hat over his face, and proceeded to fall asleep. Raiden remain standing, staring out of the window into the distance, awaiting Liu Kang's return.

Liu Kang went down by the lake as the sun was setting, giving off a purplish, orange color in the sky. He was squatting down, skipping rocks across the water. The view brought him at ease. As he was clearing his head, Kitana was slowly approaching behind him. She had here bladed fan behind her back closed up, with the tip dipped in poison. Shang Tsung wanted her to poison Liu Kang in hopes that it would eliminate him from the tournament, and she finally had her opportunity seeing that he was alone and distracted. Unbeknownst to her, Liu could hear her every footstep.

"I take it that you are woman from the sound of your heels," he said not looking back, "And also from the smell of your perfume."

Kitana was shocked. She spent years training in stealth and could not believe he realized that she was there. Suddenly, she did not know whether to strike or stand down. Remembering his fighting skill, Kitana made the decision to not make a move yet.

"Impressive. I have met few men that could detect my presence," She complemented, hoping he would let his guard down.

Liu Kang skipped one more rock, stood up, and brushed the dirt from his hands. He then turn around to see it was the woman he had fought earlier standing there. He was unsure why she was there, seeing that she was possibly apart of Shang Tsung's arsenal of warriors. He decided to greet her gently, but kept his eye out for any threatening moves.

"Kitana right?" he asked.

"Uh, yes. I was just passing by and thought I should thank you," she said.

"For what?" Liu Kang asked, stepping close to her.

"For sparing my life," she answered.

"Why should you thank me for that?" he asked curiously.

"Where I am from we are taught to be ruthless. I would not have thought twice about finishing you, yet you knew that and let me live. I don't understand that logic," she responded, blindly forgetting about her mission as she was as curious about him as he was of her.

"What is there to understand? Just because you lost in combat doesn't mean you should die," he said her, standing only inches from being chest to chest.

"In my realm it does, which makes it hard to trust anyone," she told him.

"Is that why you where a mask?" he asked her.

Kitana couldn't respond as her heart was starting to pound. She had never met anyone like Liu Kang, and quickly realized that he was different from every male she had ever met. She couldn't help but stare deeply into his eyes as they were filled with trust and honesty. Liu Kang was beginning to feel the same way as she was. He gently removed her mask from over her mouth. He placed his hands on her waste, slowly drew her to him, and started kissing her lightly. Kitana could not understand why she was surrendering herself to him. It was as if she wanted him to do it. The two slowly pulled away and just stared at one another.

"I must go," Kitana said hastily, confused and heart racing.

Liu Kang watched as she quickly scampered away. Of all the women he had met, Kitana seemed different. It was as if she was kindhearted, but forcing herself to be ruthless. Liu Kang decided to go back to the room to accompany Kung Lao and Raiden. Raiden was still standing in front of the window as he never sleeps. Kung Lao was clearly knocked out. Liu Kang was no longer angery with Raiden, but still did not wish to speak to him. He laid down on the floor, but couldn't sleep as he could not stop thinking about Kitana.


	8. Ch 8: A Memory Erased

When night fell, Batman and Sonya began to plot on how they were going to find Jax. Nightwing came to their room a while after, and brought Johnny Cage with him. Nightwing was filled in on the plan while Johnny supplied Batman with some changing clothes seeing that his costume was shredded and torn. Johnny gave him his spare tuxedo while he put on his blue striped, black spandex. Batman put on the blue suit and placed his utility belt back on. Batman created a map of the areas he and Sonya explored. As they were going over their plans, two guards approached the door way. Batman quickly put away the map and they acted as if everything was normal.

"Shang Tsung wishes to see Johnny Cage and the one called Bat-man," one of the guards stated.

Batman and Johnny Cage looked at one another. As Johnny Cage was exiting first, Batman leaned over to Sonya to whisper her something.

"Here is the map if you and Nightwing decide to carry out the plan without me," he said slipping the piece of paper to her knowing she would not wait for him to return with it, " Be safe and stick together."

Batman exited the room behind Johnny Cage. The guards took them to a wooded area, deep in the woods where six other combatants where standing with Shang Tsung. The area was cool and moist, with the moon shinning light through the trees. Batman didn't understand what was going on as Shang had previously said that everyone was dismissed. The guards guided the two over to where everyone else was standing and stood bye for orders. Shang Tsung signaled for everyone's attention.

"Earlier I stated that the tournament would be postpone, but something that was called to my attention was of minor detail. I have selected you all to continue were we left off."

"What about the ones who already fought, I thought we were suppose to be getting a free pass or something?" Johnny Cage asked.

"What I say can always change Mr. Cage," Shang Tsung replied with an evil smile, "And sense you are of much concern about how I run my tournament, I think you will go first."

Johnny Cage shrugged his shoulders as if to say whatever. Defeating Baraka had given him a lot of confidence and he was ready for anything Shang could throw at him. He stepped forward and waited for Shang Tsung to call his opponent. Shang called on one of his guards who was standing among the eight who were called to fight. Johnny Cage quickly whipped him up, down, side to side, and all around. He ended the fight with an upward flip kick that put the guard on his back.

"Oh and by the way, I spare his life," Johnny Cage said with a smile.

For some reason Shang Tsung was reacting differently to these words as he previously would. He grinned evilly at Johnny Cage and began to run his fingers through his snow white beard. He took his eyes off Johnny Cage and down towards the guard. He reached his hands out and they began to glow green. Shang Tsung's eyes did the same as he smiled maliciously. The guard suddenly began to toss and turn on the ground. He was scratching violently at his chest and pleading to Shang Tsung. Shang ignored his cry for mercy, and snatched his very soul from his body. The guard laid on the ground lifeless with his skin gray and shriveled. Johnny Cage removed his glasses as he could not believe his eyes. Batman now had a vivid clue of what Shang Tsung was truly capable of.

"You can't do that sorcerer," yelled a voice, "His life was clearly spared."

"Indeed it was Nightwolf," Shang Tsung stated to him, " but he is not under the rules of Mortal Kombat. Me taking his soul is more of a demonstration, rather than me breaking the rules."

Nightwolf was a loyal friend of Raiden's who decided to enter the tournament to fight alongside Liu Kang. Raiden warned him of Shang Tsung's tactics and how he would bend the rules at every chance given. He refused to be intimidated by Shang Tsung who was clearly flexing his muscles.

"Wait a minute, does that mean my match doesn't count?" Johnny Cage asked.

"Yes it does, but don't worry. You served your purpose," Shang Tsung said.

Johnny Cage walked back and stood beside Batman. He wasn't quite relieved, but felt better about not having to fight another combatant. Shang Tsung had something else in mind. He had struck a deal with Quan Chi to have a match arranged seeing that he did not truly trust in the Grand Master's Lin Kuei warriors. He had them hired to eliminate the Earthrealm combatants, but had a suspicion that they might be against him. Although he could not prove this theory, he decided that getting rid of one or two of them couldn't do any harm.

"Scorpion versus," Shang Tsung paused for a second to build expectation and then pointed at one of the Lin Kuei warriors, "Sub-Zero."

Scorpion had been awaiting this day for a long time. He stepped forward and was ready to fight the man who murdered him, slaughter his clan, and family. Sub-Zero made his way in front of him with confidence seeing that he fought, defeated, and killed him before. Quan Chi stood sideline with a look of evil intent smeared across his face. Sub-Zero and Scorpion stood across from one another. Suddenly, the wooded area went from cool to shivering cold as Sub-Zero eyed his opponent. The leaves under Scorpion's feet started to burn. The emotion between the two were beyond intense. Ice began to form on the trees and the ground around Sub-Zero as he was itching for the fight to start. Scorpion eyes flared with fire as he held his spear in hand.

"Begin!" Shang Tsung yelled.

Sub-Zero wasted no time launching a freeze blast at Scorpion. Scorpion faded away only leaving a silhouette of himself behind. He appeared behind Sub-Zero and punched him in the back of his head. Sub-Zero fell, but rolled to his feet and took a fighting stance. Scorpion pulled out one of his swords as he was out for blood. As Scorpion was coming at him, Sub-Zero used his ability to create a sword made of ice. Both combatants sported some very impressive swordsmanship skill. Batman wasn't amazed as he had seen a lot of unnatural abilities, but Johnny Cage on the other hand just couldn't rap his brain around what he had been witnessing. Scorpion and Sub-Zero came at a stand still with their swords blade to blade, and there eyes locked on one another.

"Killing me is one thing, but my clan. My family!" Scorpion said with pure hatred.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I would never waste my skill on your pathetic clan," Sub-Zero responded.

"Liar!" Scorpion screamed with a demonic voice.

Scorpion broke the stand still and continued to fight violently, as if he wanted to rip Sub-Zero's heart out and stomp on it. Scorpion gain the edge as he smashed Sub-Zero's ice sword with his blade. Sub-Zero had to act quick as Scorpion was going for the death blow. Sub-Zero stepped back, leaving an ice clone of himself between him and Scorpion. Scorpion ran into it and froze solid.

"That is just incredible," Johnny Cage said shaking his head.

Sub-Zero formed another ice sword to finish the fight, once and for all. Suddenly Scorpion burst from the ice in flames and threw his spear with lighting speed. It pierced Sub-Zero in his shoulder.

"Get over!" Scorpion blurted out before dragging him through the air like a rag doll.

As Sub-Zero's defenseless body made it over to him, Scorpion grabbed him by his throat. Scorpion's body began to spew small flames as his rage was skyrocketing. He lifted Sub-Zero off his feet and held him in the air.

"You must pay for what you have done! This is were you meet your end," Scorpion said as he raised his other hand up to remove his mask.

"Wait!" Batman yelled out as he overheard every word and understood what Scorpion was feeling, "You don't have to do this."

"What is the meaning of this. Scorpion finish him," Quan Chi commanded.

"No! Killing him won't fix what he has done," Batman said, trying to reason with him.

"You don't understand my pain! He took everything from me!" Scorpion said as he was more than ready to remove his mask and burn away Sub-Zero's flesh.

"I do understand your pain! My parents were kill right in front of my eyes when I was a boy and just like you I wanted revenge, but killing him won't ease the pain. It will only consume you deeper within it," Batman reason.

Scorpion thought for a second as Batman's words got to him. Scorpion thought about forgiving the death of his clan and family, but the pain was to deep. He began seeing the faces of his son and wife, and realized he had nothing to lose. He turned his sights back to Sub-Zero, but Sub-Zero used this time to compose himself. He slapped Scorpion's arm away from his throat, and jammed two ice daggers into his chest. He then kicked him to the ground. Sub-Zero created an ice blade, leaped into the air, and struck downward as hard as he could. To Scorpion's surprise he missed his head by a couple of inches as Sub-Zero was looking at him man to man.

"Your vendetta against me stops here. I did not murder your family," Sub-Zero stated.

"Until I have your head, you will never escape me," Scorpion said before disappearing in a puff of flame and smoke.

At that very moment Raiden, who was still in his room, fell to his knees and began screaming as he started having a massive headache. He started seeing various images of the future. One was very vivid. He could see Scorpion killing Sub-Zero, in which Quan Chi takes his soul and turns him into some kind of black specter. As he was seeing this, it suddenly wisp away as if it was no longer going to happen. As if it was wiped from history.


	9. Ch 9: Climax

Sub-Zero was pronounced the victor of his match with Scorpion. Although his shoulder injury was pretty bad, his ice ability stopped him from losing blood. Instead of him walking back to the group of fighters, Sub-Zero turned to face Shang Tsung. The other two Lin Kuei warriors walked over and stood beside him, with Sektor in the middle. Shang Tsung was not surprise. In fact, he was expecting this. Batman, Johnny Cage, and Nightwolf were confused, but remained silent as they watch the coming events unfold.

"So my suspicions were true," Shang Tsung said with a smile.

"Did you truly think the Lin Kuei would betray Earthrealm for your measly crumbs sorcerer," Sektor argued.

"Pity. I thought my offer was quite generous," Shang Tsung said with a smile.

"You thought wrong," Cyrax responded.

As the three of them were about to gang up on Shang Tsung, he raised his right hand upward as if he was summoning something. Suddenly the winds howled heavily and souls began to appear out of nowhere. There were tons of them floating everywhere, but they all began to form some sort of formation between Shang Tsung and the Lin Kuei assassins. As they began to mix and merge, a humanoid type figure began to form. It raised it's arms and thrust them downward, bursting a massive energy wave that revealed it's true form. It was some sort of man who was wearing a red and black outfit with a hood. His head was rapped in black bandages, with his eyes flaring with the souls of a thousand dead warriors. As a couple of soul continued to float around him, he snatched one into his grasp and crushed it in his hand.

"We are many. You are one," he stated with the voice of a thousand fallen warriors.

"Meet Ermac. My gift from the emperor to you," Shang Tsung said as he introduced them to Ermac, a creation given to him to use in Mortal Kombat.

Shang Tsung opened a portal behind himself and proceeded to leave the assassins to face Ermac. Seeing this, Sub-Zero quickly ran to catch the sorcerer before he could get away. Ermac saw this and lifted him off his feet with his telekinetic powers. Sektor launched a missile at him to help his partner. Ermac was force to shift his focus to stopping the missile, and redirected it upward. Sub-Zero used this distraction, and dived through the portal right before it close. With one gone, Ermac still had two Lin Kuei warriors to fight. Sektor and Cyrax divided themselves around Ermac to force him to choose a target, and as the missile light up the night sky, the battle began.

Raiden screams of visions in his head woke both Kung Lao and Liu Kang, who came to his aid. As they were trying to figure out what was wrong with him, a huge explosion appeared outside their room window. This alerted Liu Kang, and he had a feeling something terrible was happening. He wondered if Kitana was in danger and decided he needed to make sure she was safe. He stood up and proceeded to leave.

"Liu, were are you going?" Kung Lao asked as he was still next to Raiden, who was clinching his head and grunting in pain.

"Something is going on out there and I'm going to check it out," Liu Kang said, "Stay here with Raiden and remain out of sight, alright."

Kung Lao nodded and Liu Kang left the room running.

Sonya and Nightwing had already began there search for Jax like Batman expected them to do. As they were trying to follow the map as best they could, they saw a huge explosion in the sky.

"Bruce," Nightwing whispered to himself as he paused for a second.

"Come on. We got to keep going," Sonya said seeing that he was concerned about Batman, but knew they would be putting themselves into deeper trouble if they ran to the signs of battle.

As they continued their search, they hid behind a statue as they saw to guards dragging a man. To Sonya's surprise it was Kano, beaten to a pulp. Sonya signaled Nightwing to follow them as she felt that they could lead them to Jax. The guards dragged his body down into a dungeon like lair, and the two sneaked down behind them. They carried Kano to a one of the empty cells and one of them started turning the lever to open the cage door. Sonya fired two energy pulses from her wrist, dispatching the one who was turning the lever, but missed the other. Seeing this, the guard dropped Kano and took out his bladed staff. Before he could retaliate, Nightwing threw his staff like a javelin, striking the guard in his face and knocking him out cold.

"Nice throw," Sonya complemented.

"Thanks," he responded.

Nightwing picked up his staff and began checking the cells while Sonya handcuffed the guards and Kano, to make sure he couldn't escape her again. Once he reached the last one, he saw a man sitting down with his head against the wall. What caught his attention was that he was wearing an American style military uniform.

"Sonya! I think I found him," Nightwing yelled out.

Sonya rushed over in excitement. Once she reached the bars, she quickly examined the man inside to see if it was indeed her partner. A smile race across her face after she realized it was.

"Jax!" she screamed at him as she was trying to fight back tears of happiness.

Jax was badly beaten and starved, but hearing a familiar voice some how gave him the strength to open his eyes a bit and turn his head. Seeing Sonya put a small smile on his face, and he even chuckle a bit. He was always the one saving Sonya, but now she was the one saving him.

"I can't believe this," he said, shaking his head with a smile.

"Well, believe it," she said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get me out of here," he said softly.

Sonya quickly started turning the lever, lifting up the cage door. Nightwing then rushed in to help him up.

"And you are?" Jax asked.

"An ally, now put your arm over my shoulder," Nightwing respond, lifting him up to his feet.

He walked Jax out of the cell. He saw Kano lying on the ground and was surprised to see how bad he was beaten.

"Damn, and I thought I put a whooping on him. You must have been really pissed to do that."

"As much as I would love to take the credit, I didn't do that. At least not most of it," Sonya responded as she put his other arm around her to give him extra support.

"We got to hurry up and get out of here before that giant gets back," Jax commanded.

"Giant?" Sonya responded.

"I can go into detail later, but lets hurry."

"Your not going anywhere," blurted out a female voice.

A female ninja had entered the lair and blocked off their exit. She was dressed a lot like Kitana, but was wearing green instead of blue and had a darker complexion.

"Look after Jax, I'll take care of her," Sonya said to Nightwing.

She stepped up to face the woman, cracked her knuckles, and took a fighting stance. The woman let out a small chuckle.

"You must not realize the danger you are in?" she questioned in disbelief, "I am Jade, and I suggest that you surrender before I end your pathetic life,".

"Wow, a name that matches your outfit. How original," Sonya insulted.

"You will die for your foolishness remark," Jade barked.

"In the words of a friend, bring it!"

Back in the woods, Sektor and Cyrax combated Ermac. Although it was two on one, Ermac's abilities was beyond anything they had faced. Ermac was so versatile, that almost everything they threw at him he was able to counter react with ease. Batman and Johnny Cage had no intentions of stepping into this fight, but Nightwolf had a different mindset. He could feel the entrapped souls within Ermac. His power was incredible, and Nightwolf saw this as a challenge. He began to walk towards the battle when Batman placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't advise that you interfere," Batman said.

"That thing has thousands of trapped souls," Nightwolf said to him, and then gave a small smile, "I advise that you two get out of here."

Batman knew that he was going to face Ermac alone, and despite his disapproval, he nodded. He and Johnny Cage ran off and disappeared in the distance. Nightwolf continued forward as he was planning to face Ermac alone. Sektor and Cyrax put up a good fight with their advance technology, but Ermac was handling them without even scratching his true potential. Sektor saw Nightwolf approaching and aimed his flamethrowers towards him.

"If you value your life, you will not interfere," he commanded.

"Drop your guard warrior. As of this right now we have a common goal," Nightwolf said to him.

Although Sektor didn't want to align himself with Nightwolf, the mission did put them on common ground. He lowered his flamethrower and looked Nightwolf eye to eye.

"This changes nothing," he made clear.

"I understand," Nightwolf replied, "Now find and finish Shang Tsung."

Sektor signal Cyrax, and they used their tech to teleport from that location. Nightwolf approached Ermac. The two measured each another up. Nightwolf could see past Ermac's physical being and saw more encased souls than he could image in one body.

"What are you?" Nightwolf asked.

"We are elite. We are supreme. We are, Ermac," he stated.

Nightwolf formed two green tomahawks from his spiritual energy. Ermac performed some stylish fighting moves and raised his fist towards Nigthwolf. Energy in the area was flying off the charts. Be for charging him, Nightwolf let out a heart bursting war cry. The two ran at one another and collided in an epic clash.

Within Goro's lair, Sonya fought viciously against Jade. Jade had the upper hand with her magical staff. She knocked Sonya down and tried to use her staff overhead smash to crush her skull. Sonya rolled to the side, dodging her attack. Sonya arched herself into the air to counter attack with her kick, but Jade simply reacted by uppercutting her in the air with her staff in a twisting motion. Before she could hit the ground, Jade shadow kicked her in her stomach. Sonya flew backward and slam into the ground.

"Sonya!" Jax yelled out.

Sonya managed to get on her hands and knees. She coughed up a bit of blood, but wiped it from her mouth and forced herself to her feet.

"Had enough," Jade mocked.

"I'm just getting started," Sonya replied intensively.

Sonya ignored the pain she was in and continued to fight Jade. Jade was trying to land another devastating blow, but ended up catching a hard reverted elbow combination to both sides of her jaw. This dazzle Jade enough for Sonya to perform a hand stand, rapped her legs around her waste, and slam her head first into the ground. The move almost knocked Jade unconscious. Although she wanted to get up, Jade barely pulled herself up to a knee. At that exact moment Kitana enter the lair and saw Jade in trouble. She quickly rushed over to her.

"Jade! Are you alright?" Kitana asked.

Jade couldn't respond as her head was still spinning. Seeing her friend hurt struck rage into Kitana. Although she didn't want to fight them, she felt that she had to seeing that Jade would have done the same if she found her that way. Kitana stepped in front of Jade and drew her fans. Sonya didn't care if it was Jade or Kitana, she was willing to run both of them into the ground to get them out of her way. As Sonya and Kitana prepare to fight, small pebbles on the ground began to vibrate. Sounds of massive steps roamed throughout the lair. Jax's face soon turned sickly as he recognized who was coming. Goro had reentered his lair and let out a heart stopping roar. Sonya stood speechless at the sight of him. As the trio was shocked at the sight of Goro, Jade managed to come to her senses enough to drag Kitana out of the lair.

"Rip them limb from limb," Jade said to Goro before exiting.

Goro set his sight on the three as he hated having people within his lair. He cracked his knuckles and proceeded towards them. With Jax unable to fight, Kano knocked out, and Sonya not at a hundred percent, Nightwing knew he had to step up and take on Goro himself.

As Kitana and Jade was running to find Shang Tsung, Kitana saw Liu Kang roaming around. She managed to slip away from Jade without her seeing and ran to Liu Kang.

"Liu Kang," she called out to him.

"Kitana?" he said once he saw her.

Kitana ran into his arms. Liu Kang was confused, but happy she was alright.

"Lets go," she said grabbing his hand and proceeding to guide him.

"Go where?" he asked as he stopped her from pulling him.

"Away from all this. I know a place we can live peacefully and no one will find us," she pleaded to him.

"I can't do that Kitana."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm here to save Earthrealm. I can't abandon that, but once we win you can come back with me," he told her.

"Do you know who the current champion of Mortal Kombat is. No one has ever defeated him and may never will. Please just run away with me."

"Kitana I..." before Liu Kang could reply, he heard a ferocious roar, "What was that?"

"The champion," Kitana stated, hoping he would agree to come with her.

Liu Kang and Kitana were looking each other eye to eye. Her whole life was kill or be kill and Liu Kang was the only person that showed her a different side life beyond what she knew. She never felt completely comfortable living the way she was, and wanted a simpler life with Liu Kang. Liu Kang saw things differently. Although he grew feelings for Kitana, he was unwilling to run away with her and abandon the last chance Earthrealm had at being free. He knew what he had to do.

"Where is he?" Liu Kang demanded.

"Please don't," she said.

"Kitana, where can I find him," he said softly placing his hands on her arms.

"Follow this path in that direction," she said unwillingly, "It will lead you to his lair."

Liu Kang turned to go down the path that Kitana just came from.

"Liu Kang," she said as she feared that he would die at the hands of Goro.

When Liu Kang turn around, she said nothing as she knew he would not change his mind. Liu Kang was to noble and brave to run like a coward, and Kitana excepted that.

"Be careful," she said, allowing Liu Kang to continue down the path to fight Goro and she ran to catch up with Jade.

Down in his Lair, Goro was beating Nightwing effortlessly. Sonya tried to help, but he toss her into the wall like she was a piece of paper. He had Nightwing by the waste with his lower arms, and attempting to crush his skull with his upper arms. As Nightwing skull began to crack, Liu Kang enter the lair behind Goro. He had heard stories of such a beast, but seeing him in the flesh was another thing. Liu Kang choked a bit, but knew what he had to do.

"Stop!" he yelled.

Goro turned his head to see who spoke to him in such a way. Having the sorcerer speak to him any kind of way was one thing, but a mortal wasn't even worth the dirt under his feet. He dropped Nightwing and directed his full attention on Liu Kang.

"Let them go," Liu Kang demanded.

"I take orders from no one!" Goro shouted.

"There is no need to fight them, when you can fight me."

"Who are you suppose to be?" Goro demanded.

"I am Liu Kang, Earthrealm's chosen hero," he answered.

"Do you realize I am Goro, prince of the Shokan, and champion of Mortal Kombat."

"I do, and I wish to make a proposition. You versus me in Mortal Kombat. It will be a fight to the death with the winner claiming the title as champion of Mortal Kombat."

Goro slithered a evil smile across his face. No one Raiden chose to fight in the tournament has yet to defeat him as their bones still lied on the ground. Goro would usually wait until the tournament concluded, but decided that defeating Liu Kang would only put an end to tournament and speed up the inevitable. He was more than happy to agree to Liu Kang's offer.

"I agree," Goro complied.

"Let them go, I want it just to be you and me," Liu Kang said.

"No. I want them to witness your death. Once your dead and I win Mortal Kombat yet again, Shao Kahn will rule your realm with an iron fist."


	10. Ch 10: The Sun Rises

Images continued to run through Raiden's head rapidly. At first he couldn't understand them, but another one became clear. It was an image of Nightwolf fighting some sort of yellow machine type ninja. Suddenly the image of Nightwolf began to fade. Raiden saw this as a sign that something bad was going to happen to him or change about him. Despite his head pains, he knew he had to find him. As Kung Lao was still next to him, Raiden raised his hand into the air and teleported them into the woods with a flash of lighting.

Nightwolf was still battling with Ermac. The two were holding nothing back as they went blow for blow. Nightwolf was determine to free those souls from Ermac's body. Ermac used his telekinetic powers to push Nightwolf into a tree and pinned him there.

"Give up, we have won," he stated.

"No! Those souls deserve to be freed," Nightwolf said to him.

"Then you will die."

"I don't think so," Nightwolf grunted and summon lighting from the sky to strike him.

The lighting cause Ermac to let Nightwolf go. Freed, Nightwolf ran over to Ermac and grabbed him. As Ermac struggle to get loose, Nightwolf began saying some sort of enchantment. As this was going on, Raiden and Kung Lao appeared in a flash of lighting. Although his head was hurting, Raiden clearly recognized what Nightwolf was doing and had to stop him.

"Nightwolf, no!" he yelled running towards them.

"Wait," Kung Lao said reaching out for him, but drew his arm back as it was still injured.

Nightwolf finished the enchantment and a beam of light rained down on him and Ermac. It was so strong that it knocked Raiden down. Kung Lao was forced to cover his eyes due to the beam being so bright. Raiden could do nothing but watch as the beam started to disintegrate the both of them.

"No!" Raiden shouted.

Nightwolf simply smiled as all the souls that was trapped within Ermac began to spew up into the light. Seeing this was worth sacrificing his own life. He looked at Raiden with a look of peace on his face. He couldn't say anything, but he mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to him before the beam finished him off. The beam disappeared, only leaving a small crater in sight. Kung Lao ran over to Raiden and pulled him to his feet with his good arm. The image of Nightwolf had fully disappeared from Raiden's vision. Raiden hung his head in respect.

Down in Goro's Lair, Liu Kang prepared to fight Goro in a one match, winner take all. He stepped in front of Goro, who was nothing less than fearsome. He eased his head to the side to look at the others who were in the lair.

"No one interfere. This is between us," Liu Kang said, knowing if they interfered he would be disqualified and Goro would be claimed as the champion.

Goro let out one more terrifying roar before charging at Liu Kang. As his feet stop toward him, Liu Kang timed him, and at the right moment, ran and slide between his legs behind him. He turned his head back towards Sonya.

"Get everybody back as far as you can," he warned them.

If Liu Kang was going to defeat Goro, he was going to need plenty of space. Goro turned around and came at him once again. Liu Kang fired a fire ball that hit Goro directly in the face. Goro got distracted has the blast was extremely hot, and closed his eyes. When he opened them, all he could see was Liu Kang's foot flying towards his face. As Liu Kang kicked him in the face, Goro stumble back a bit. Liu Kang decided not to follow up seeing that if Goro was able to get just one hand on him he would be in trouble. Goro smashed his fist into the ground, causing Liu Kang to lose his balance. Goro charged towards him, and rammed his shoulder into him. Liu Kang went flying through the air, but inverted himself so his feet would land on the wall, and then flipped off back to the ground. Liu Kang managed to come out of the attack unharmed, but Goro's display of strength required him to be even more cautious. Goro was coming at him again. Liu Kang jumped in the air, and punched him in the face as he reached him. Goro at the punch, and finally got his hands on Liu Kang. He had each arm grab a limb and began to stretch them out in the attempt to rip them off. Liu Kang began to scream as it was agonizingly painful.

Shang Tsung and Sub-Zero had been fighting in his throne room. Shang Tsung kicked Sub-Zero to the ground. Sub-Zero got on one knee as Shang Tsung towered over. He had been getting the best of the assassin during the fight, but had not seen Sub-Zero's true abilities.

"You were foolish to come here alone," Shang Tsung said.

Sub-Zero got on his feet and formed to ice daggers in his hands. He went after Shang Tsung, but his attacks missed as Shang Tsung dodged every single one of him. Shang Tsung then placed his hand on Sub-Zero's injured shoulder and squeezed, causing him to drop the daggers. The pain was so unbarible than Sub-Zero dropped to his knees.

"No man can assassinate Shang Tsung," he said squeezing harder to cause Sub-Zero to cry out in pain.

Sudden, Sektor and Cyrax teleported into the room.

"Then how about three men," Sektor stated.

Shang Tsung only smiled and kicked Sub-Zero over to them. Cyrax help Sub-Zero to his feet and the three were ready to combat the sorcerer.

"If you wish to die together, so be it," Shang Tsung said, placing his hands behind his back.

Cyrax was the first to make his move. He whipped out a circular saw and started slashing at Shang. Shang Tsung swayed from side to side, and then kicked him out of his way. Sub-Zero immediately came after him with a hammer made of ice. Shang Tsung summoned a fire ball under him and blasted him upward. Sub-Zero smashed into the ceiling and then fell to the ground. Sektor came at him next. Sektor tried to spar with him, but Shang Tsung's hand to hand skills was far too superior. Shang Tsung got holt to his harm, twisted it so he would lean forward, and repeatedly kicked him in the face before flipping him onto his back and stomping on his stomach. Sub-Zero fired a freeze blast at him. Shang Tsung flipped off of Sektor's stomach and dodged the projectile. As he landed, something rapped around him. It was Cyrax's green net. Cyrax charged at him and kicked him across his face, bursting him out of the net. Shang Tsung was about to charge at him to retaliate, but he couldn't move his feet. He looked down to see ice slowly coming up his legs. Sub-Zero had his hands on the ground and had shifted ice across the floor onto his feet. Before Shang Tsung could break out of it, Sektor teleported out of he ground and punched him in his chin. Shang Tsung flew through the air and landed on the ground. The Lin Kuei assassins were tougher than he thought. Shang Tsung knew he had to escape. He created a portal and proceeded to run through it, but Cyrax teleported in front of him and punched him in the face. The hit was so hard that he turn around and Sub-Zero shoved an ice sword through his stomach. Blood began to spill from his mouth as he fell to his knees.

"Please, I can," Shang Tsung started to plead, but before he could finish Sub-Zero jammed an ice dagger in the top of his head, finishing him.

While Raiden and Kung Lao was morning the death of Nightwolf, a vision came into Raiden's head again. Feel to a knee as it began to clear up. He could see Shang Tsung lying on the ground with Liu Kang standing over him. In the vision Liu Kang faded away. Raiden grew frantic as he believed this to be the same sign as Nightwolf's fate.

"What did you see Raiden?" Kung Lao asked.

"We must find Liu Kang immediately."

Down in the lair, Goro was toying with Liu Kang. He still had him in the same position as before, but was pulling slowly to tormenting him. Goro's teeth grind with excitement as this was the end. Liu Kang could feel something burning in side him. Liu Kang's teeth began to change a bit, his eyes began to resemble that of a reptilian, and his strength grew massively. Liu Kang set his fist on fire, forcing Goro to let him go. As Goro stepped back and shooked his hands off, Liu Kang noticed a loose spiked, rock in the ceiling a couple of paces behind Goro. He leaped threw the air and started bicycle kicking him in the face. When Goro got in the position he wanted him in, Liu Kang fired a blast at the rock causing it to fall. It cracked Goro across his head and the Shokan fell to a knee. Something in Liu Kang was out for blood. In that second, Liu Kang was nothing but ruthless. He put flames around his fist and punched Goro directly in his chest, going all the way through. Goro's mouth widen to cry out in pain, but not even a peep slipped out. Liu Kang pulled a his fist out. Goro looked down to see a gaping whole in his chest. Goro stood up and began walking towards his throne. Right before he could reach it, he took one more gasp for air and fell to the ground. The others in the lair was in disbelief. Nightwing knew Liu Kang was good from having fought him before, but never dreamed any man could be something like Goro alone. Suddenly a golden light beamed down onto Liu Kang. He was now the champion of Mortal Kombat.

Kitana and Jade ran to Shang Tsung's throne room. Upon arriving, they saw the three Lin Kuei warriors standing around Shang Tsung, who was dead. Seeing this Kitana grabbed Jade and scampered away before the assassins saw them. Jade was confused and snatched away from her.

"Come on Jade," she demanded.

"No, we must go back and fight them," Jade said.

"Shang Tsung is dead and you are in no condition to fight," Kitana explained.

"So we run like cowards," Jade said.

"No, we go back to Outworld and tell my father of his demise," Kitana told her.

Before Jade could say anything back, Kitana saw Raiden and Kung Lao running their way, and pulled her into the bushes. After they past them, Kitana and Jade ran off together. Raiden and Kung Lao was going to the throne room because that was were his vision took place. When they enter, the Lin Kuei warriors were gone and Shang Tsung was clearly dead.

"I don't understand," Raiden said to himself, "Liu Kang disappeared in the vision, but yet Shang Tsung is dead?"

Liu Kang, Sonya, Jax, and Nightwing exited the lair. Nightwing was still helping Jax walk and Sonya was dragging Kano along. As they came out, they could see the sun rising. The sight was beautiful and was thought to be a symbol of hope now that Earthrealm was safe.

"It was unbelievable what you did back there. You were amazing," Sonya said with gratitude.

"Thank you," he said.

"What now," Sonya asked.

"We go home," Liu Kang told her with a smile.

Sonya was relieved that all of this was over. Nightwing's locator began to beep. He was shocked that it was working again. What ever kind of magical field that was interrupting it was gone. Nightwing was happy that he survived but wondered about Batman. He used it to get in contact with him. Batman and Johnny Cage where by the beach searching for the boat that they came on. Suddenly Batman's communicator began to beep. It was Nightwing.

"I see your still alive," Batman said.

"You don't know the half of it," Nightwing replied.

"So if our communicators are working again, that means I can get us out of here. I'm going to get the Batplane here as fast as I can. Use your locator to find my location."

"Roger," Nightwing agree.

Nightwing gave his locator to Sonya, and got Jax to stand up on his own.

"Follow that dot. It will lead you to Batman and he will get you guys out of here, OK," Nightwing told them.

"Why, what are you gonna do?" Sonya asked.

Being in this tournament made Nightwing realize that he left from under Batman's wings to early. He thought that he was good enough to be on his own, but he seen that he was not. He thought of himself as lucky not having to fight those other combatants who would have murdered him without mercy. Seeing Liu Kang defeat Goro on his own inspired him.

"If Batman ask, tell him I found a new path," Nightwing said and left with Liu Kang.

Sonya thought Nightwing's revaluation was heart warming. She wished him well on his new found journey, and her and Jax carried Kano to the location set on the locator. Liu Kang and Nightwing luckily ran into Raiden and Kung Lao, who where coming out of Shang Tsung's throne room. Raiden was shocked to see Liu Kang alive.

"Liu Kang!" Kung Lao exclaimed in happiness, as he rushed over and hugged him with one arm.

"I missed you to my brother," Liu Kang said, hugging him back.

"Your alive," Raiden said.

"Yes. I'm also champion of Mortal Kombat," Liu Kang said with honor.

"You defeated Goro?" Raiden asked.

"Yes. You were right Raiden. I should have believed in you as much as you believed in me," Liu Kang apologized.

Raiden smile. Shang Tsung was dead, Goro was defeated, and Earthrealm was safe again. Raiden looked to the sky as it was a new day. He began wishing that Nightwolf could see this and hoped that his soul was resting in peace. He opened a portal to the Wu Shi Academy and they all walked through.

Sonya and Jax made it to the beach where a bat theme like jet had just landed. They quickly made their way over with Kano still handcuffed. Johnny Cage saw them and pointed them out to Batman. When they made it over to the jet, they were happily greeted.

"Its all over. I'm so glad to see you in one piece," Sonya said to Batman.

"You too," Batman said with a smile, "Where is Nightwing?"

"He won't be joining us," Sonya answered sadley, "But I'm pretty sure he is in good hands on his new journey."

Batman was shocked to hear this. He would have never thought Nightwing would have done something like this. Yet he was happy for him. Jax shook Batman's hand and thanked him for all he had done for Sonya. Everybody boarded the Batplane, but Batman stood on the beach staring at the rising sun as it began to shed more light on the island.

"Good luck Dick," Batman said before boarding the Batplane and flying away from the island.

While all seemed good and well in Earthrealm, Outworld was a different story. Shao Kahn sat on his throne as Kitana and Jade informed him of the Shang Tsung's death while Reptile later reported that Goro was killed at the hands of Liu Kang, which secretly put Kitana at ease. Shao Kahn was beyond enraged. He was one tournament away for claiming Earthrealm, but did not dwell on this lost. He plan to take Earthrealm, and was going to use another sorcerer to do it.

"Raiden thinks he has stopped me, but he has only postpone my conquest. Earthrealm will be mine!"


End file.
